imaginary_skirmishesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fei Fong Wong
|-|Fei Fong Wong= |-|Weltall= |-|Weltall-2= |-|Xenogears= Summary Fei Fong Wong (ウォン・フェイフォン Won Fei Fon) is the protagonist of the game, Xenogears. A young villager from Lahan, he is unaware of the planet's history and his past. This ignorance partly led to the disaster that came to Lahan when Kislev and Solaris forces battled against each other. Receiving a mysterious Gear called, "Weltall," Fei fights off the invaders but accidentally destroys the entire town. And thus began Fei's journey across the world to discover the truth about the planet and himself. Fei is "The Contact," a person that has met with an entity originating from a much higher existence than himself or his world. "The Wave Existence," desires to once more enter his domain and decides that in order to do so, he must give The Contact his power. Starting with Abel 10,000 years prior to the time the game takes place in, Fei and his past lives have the power of the Wave Existence but do not understand how to properly use it to its full potential. It is only when The Contact meets with the Wave Existence inside of the "Zohar Modifier" that Fei is able to utilize his full power and free the Wave Existence from the Zohar. Thanks to this contact, Weltall transforms into Xenogears the mythological God Gear. Stats Name: Fei Fong Wong, Wong Fei-Hung, The Contact, Anonelbe, Slayer of God, Abel, Kim Kasim, Lacan Origin: Xenogears Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Martial artist, Gear pilot, "The Contact" Weakness: Abilities: Super strength, speed and durability, accelerated healing, teleportation, levitation, energy manipulation, space & time manipulation, spatial distortion (effectively using the walls of space-time as a blanket of defense and visibility), ability to harm non-corporeal beings, infinite future phenomena alteration—even those with probabilities as low as 0 (ultimately not possible), access to infinite wave energy (universe-creating droplets of Wave Dimensional energy), telekinesis, resistance to psychic, neurological and spiritual effects Firepower: City+ (physically superior or equal to most of the Yggdrasil crew who each tanked the explosive collision) | Country+ (comparable to other Omnigears, fought against Larval Deus, Opiomorph, OR Weltall and Amphysvena) | Megaversal+ (Deus and Urobolus, caused the Path of Sephirot to collapse as a side effect of fighting Urobolos) Durability: City+ (tanked an explosive collision with the Yggdrassil with absolute ease, calced to at least 150 megatons) | Country+ (comparable to other Omnigears, fought against Larval Deus, Opiomorph, OR Weltall and Amphysvena) | Megaversal+ (took no damage from Deus and Urobolus, tanked the Path of Sephirot’s collapse without a scratch) Speed: MHS+ | FTL+ | MFTL+ Range: At least town+ | Country+ | Megaversal+ Lifting Strength: Class K | Class T | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Class TJ | Class ZJ | Immeasurable Stamina: Extremely high | Potentially infinite Standard Equipment: Weltall | Weltall-2 | Xenogears Intelligence: Uneducated but remarkably intelligent. The introns built into his brain store ten thousand years worth of knowledge, including that of the genius, Kim Kasim, which he unlocks near the end of the game. Techniques: Phenomenon Alteration Shift: Fei is able to bend likelihoods to his favor in order to reach an outcome that he desires. For most of the game, he had a very level high skill in using this ability as he regularly outperformed many characters in the game. This comes from him being a Contact and once he finds the Wave Existence, Fei is able to use this ability to its maximum potential. Fei is now able to create and shape entire realities to his whim and go even further. Fei's power was such that he overpowered a Zohar merged Deus that had access to the entire multiverse and beyond of possibilities to choose from. Going even further, Fei used this power against Urobolus, a Wave Entity, capable of using this ability in the "Path of Sephirot," a higher dimension that is larger than the 4D Multiverse and filled with energy originating from the Wave Dimension, the same energy that created the multiverse with a spill. Fei accomplished these abilities thanks to the Wave Existence giving him the power 10,000 years ago and unlocking its full potential when they met again. As the Wave Existence has returned to its home dimension, Fei is still able to use his power despite the Path of Sephirot no longer connecting the Wave Dimension to the 4th Dimension. Key: Weltall | Weltall-2 | Xenogears Note: –Fei's stats are roughly the same as his Gears. –Credit to Keollyn and Big Boss at the OBD for gathering these feats. Respect Threads: Xenogears: “Stand Tall and Shake the Heavens” “The Xeno Series Respect Thread” “The Slayer of God: Fei Fong Wong Respect”